Many wells produce from a hydrocarbonaceous bearing formation which also produces formation water. Often this water is rich in minerals. These minerals have a tendency to precipitate out of solution when said water encounters lowered wellbore temperatures during production or when the water mixes with water from another source. Frequently, these precipitates form scale which deposit on downhole metal surfaces. In addition to downhole metal surfaces, said scale can also build up in conventional well completions and in gravel packs if the mixing, temperature and pressure conditions are within a certain range. Many scales so deposited are not readily reactive with acid solutions or other solvents. In some instances the scale must be removed by mechanical means, such as scrapers.
Therefore, what is needed is a method to remove scale from a wellbore, downhole production equipment, formation perforations, or near well flow channels which method will not cause damage when removing the adhering scale.